WITCH  season3 attack of The devils
by musa lover
Summary: Everything has been going well for our heros. That is until; Elyon appears in Cornelia's house. When they arrive in meridian, the battle is done and there is a group of boys looking smug. The question is- are they friend? or are they foe?


"Irma! Wait up!" Taranee yelled as she sprinted up to Irma. Her Inky blue hair fell onto her face like a silky curtain. In the past year since the guardian's had stopped Nerissa, Cedric, Phobos and their cronies, they had all changed. Taranee now had shoulder length straight hair with a side finge; she now wore contacts instead of glasses. Her cloths were now an orange of the shoulder top, dark blue flare jeans and high heels. She was still as nerdy as ever but had been asked out a lot more but was still with Nigel.

Irma had changed to. She now had hair that went to the nape of her neck and wore jell in it. She wore a v neck navy sweater, a black and white skirt with leggings under neath and sneakers. She was with Andrew after the radio show and how he stood up for her.

"Caleb, baby, I got to go, and I'll call you later" she said sweetly. "I love you baby" she smiled and hung up. She ambled up to the others with a huge grin still on her face. "You look happy" Irma smirked while Cornelia just daydreamed. Out of everyone, Cornelia had changed the most. She now wore her long blonde hair in a high ponytail with two bits either side like bangs. She wore a black halter neck top with black skinny jeans and a sarong with all different shades of green on it and it fell to her waist. Her shoes were green sneakers or green cork heels. She was still as girly as ever but now loved sport and wasn't afraid to get dirty.

"Well duh" Cornelia smiled as she rolled her eyes. "So anyway, how were you exams?" she asked, generally curious as they loitered to her place. "Boring!" Irma exclaimed as they neared Cornelia's house. Cornelia smiled fondly at the water guardian. "No! It was interesting! It tells you how you're going it your subjects!" Taranee huffed with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "Still it was boring" Irma grumbled. "For once we agree" Cornelia laughed.

"Guys, wait up!" Will and Hay Lin yelled as they panted. "Hey guys" Taranee said with a smile on her face, happy to see her best friend, Will. "Sorry we're late, we just ran into a little bit of trouble on the way" Will told them. "You mean Guardian trouble?" Taranee asked, even though she already knew. "Yea, but it's all sorted now" Hay Lin said cheerfully.

Hay Lin was different to. Her hair was still its same length but now it was curled and layered. It was out with a tiny bun on the top of her head. She wore a white bat wing top with a knee length violet skirt with a slit up the side. She has knee length rainbow socks and she has black chucks. She was still with Eric and was still as cheerful as Ever.

Will was still a tomboy but now had mid back length hair that was tied in a side ponytail. She has grey skinny pants and a baby blue tube top. She had blue mini heels and was still with Matt.

"What kind of trouble?" Irma asked, visibly annoyed that she didn't get to kick some bad guy butt. "It was just an energy ghost" Hay Line told her best friend with a bashful smile. "Awww man!" she moaned as Cornelia opened the apartment door.

Cornelia's parents were both at work and her sister was at a sleepover so they had the whole place to themselves. When suddenly swirling blue portal appeared in Cornelia's living room. Elyon stepped out with a grave smile on her face. She had changed to. Her hair was out and in a half ponytail and a plait on the top of her head where her forehead was. She now wore a puffy pink pleated ball gown that was a tube top and went just below her bust line. Her dress had a gold design and gold beads on the top and bottom of the skirt.

Cornelia ran to her best friend, a smile on her face but stopped when she saw her friend's grave face. "There's trouble…"

Hi, I know that I have done 2 other stories similar to this but I deleted the wrong story so her it is. It's a bit different and I'm sorry it's short.


End file.
